Swimming To Be Free (Snippets)
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Kagome decided to join the swim club on whim, but now she's wondering if it was worth the trouble. Swimming itself was the easy part it seemed. Snippets of Kagome in various scenarios with all the characters. In no particular order.
1. She said Yes!

Snippets

* * *

"Sure."

"Awww are you sure it's reall-EH?! Really?!" Nagisa brimmed with excitement, his hands tightening over the float board.

First year student Kagome Higurashi nodded, her index finger pressed against her bottom lip in thought.

"I think I can dig out my old swimsuit tonight, but I don-"

Nagisa rushed forward dropping the board as he went and grasped the startled girl's hands between his, "It's A-Okay! We can go swim suit shopping together!" He couldn't believe someone agreed to join the swim club after an entire day of rejection, she was a sign that the club was meant to be!

"B-But we just met each other," Kagome stammered as she gazed into her fellow student's shimmering pink eyes, '_how can a boy be so pretty?_'

"I can tell we're going to be the best of friends, don't worry! Nagisa Hazuki will teach you how to swim!"

"I already know how to swim..."

What has she gotten herself into?


	2. Miko Treading Orca Filled Waters!

Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! They always make me motivated to write more~~

And if you guys haven't yet, you guys should definitely listen to the Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Drama CDs!

They're lots of fun and I'll be drawing from them as well!

* * *

**Miko Treading Orca-Filled Waters**

Ren and Ran Tachibana observed the girl their Onii-chan had brought home with critical eyes. Their older brother had never brought a girl home before, it was usually only Haruka.

'_But she sorta looks like Haru-nii-san_,' they thought simultaneously as they took in her long raven hair that seemed to gleam blue under the light and light cobalt-blue eyes that regarded them in warmth, albeit a bit anxiously.

They recalled her look of confusion and tilted head as they fell into the living room. She had smiled at them and greeted them warmly with a slight bow causing the twins to blush in embarrassment and shock.

In conclusion, they thought she looked really pretty, at least pretty enough to bring home to them!

* * *

Sweat poured down her back, she felt as though holes were being burned into her face. Kagome wasn't so sure she could handle being alone for so long anymore. She and Makoto were working together to finish an assignment, one Haru-kun had already finished long before, he had offered to work at his place. She had accepted graciously considering how kind the taller boy was. Despite only knowing him for a short amount of time, he had been nothing but considerate towards her.

He had stepped out for a minute to get refreshments leaving her in the living room where Ran and Ren, his siblings, had literally tumbled into upon hearing their entrance.

And now she felt as though she were a criminal under severe interrogation for a crime she had not committed.

'_Uwa, now I know how Inuyasha felt when I first brought him home to Souta' _Before she could try and pick up a conversation with the siblings, the two children lurched forward effectively startling the young Miko.

* * *

Makoto walked to the living room with a tray of sliced fruits, squid, and tea hoping he hadn't left her for too long. But he had spotted the left over squid they had in their freezer and decided to quickly grill one.

To his and everyone's surprise, they had discovered Kagome's rather adorable affliction for grilled squid; one that rivaled that of Haruka's love for mackerel. He recalled her look of bliss the day he had offered her some of the squid he had brought to school one day. Makoto had been so taken by her expression that he ended up giving her all the squid, the hug she had given him brought a familiar warmth to his cheeks.

"Sorry about that Gome-chan, I saw some-" he paused as he caught sight of the residents in the living room. Kagome sat in between his younger siblings laughing as she attempted to answer their questions, their arms wrapped around either arm lovingly.

"Onii-chan! Welcome home~" They called out as they spotted their older brother with the tray of food. Surprisingly they remained attached to the older girl as they shouted their greetings toward their brother.

Makoto smiled at the three stepping into the room, "Thank you, it's good to see you two met Gome-chan."

"Uwaa you call her Gome-chan? Neh Neh-" Ran startled tugging on the limb she held in her arms.

"Can we call you Gome-nee-chan?!" Ren finished tugging on the limb he held.

"Gome...nee-chan?" Kagome repeated in surprise, "Ha...I'd like that."

Makoto liked it as well.


	3. She said Yes! Dolphin Version

She said Yes Version 2

"Oy"

Kagome flinched in surprise, the abrupt call shocking her from thoughts during her walk back to class causing her to run into a relatively warm and firm wall. Blinking she found herself staring at a starch white wall with a green strip of fabric running down the middle.

Realization slowly hit her as she took a step back to look up, an unyielding and intense gaze caused her to freeze in her tracks.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized, stuttering in unease when the upper classman's eyes trailed down from her face down to her feet. For some reason she felt it was more of robot analyzing her more than a perverted agenda.

"I'll give you this," Haruka Nanase said pulling the small Iwatobi carving between them aggressively, "Join the swim team."

Unlike his previous attempt a few seconds before, the lower classman that he approached didn't reject him upright, instead she seemed taken by his small carving. A small sense of pride filled him unexpectedly as her eyes seemed drawn to the object. Looking at her physique, he concluded that she was quite fit and had potential to be a swimmer.

Kagome smiled, squealing inwardly at the adorableness of the small object - she had been so enraptured by the small object she had not caught the second portion of his bargain...demand. The small colorful bird had a small pair of swim briefs painted onto its bottom.

'Nehh, this is so adorable!' She thought with delight as she reached up to grasp the bad strap, stopping half way when the guy lowered it into her grasp. Looking back up at him she tilted her head down in thanks, "Thank you for the gift!"

"...You're welcome. Welcome to the swim club, be at the poolhouse after school," he informed her with a slight twitch of his lips before turning away and walking back towards a small group of students that seemed just as shocked as she was.

"..."

Wait.

What just happened?


	4. If She Was Your Boyfriend

Free! Iwatobi Swim Club Original Drama CD

Picks off from Track 3: If He Was Your Boyfriend (it's on youtube if you guys want to listen! It's really funny)

Thank you for the wonderful reviews guys! You guys pump me up with energy!

* * *

**If She Was Your Boyfriend**

"Ne, ne Haru-chan if you picked me as your boyfriend I would grill you mackerel for breakfast every morning!" Nagisa Hazuki proclaimed.

"I choose Nagisa," Haruka immediately responded to the offer, not bothering to realize that it was just a 'what-if' discussion. Makoto's moan of disbelief was drowned by Nagisa's cheer as Rei watched on in confusion, "Haruka-sempai's decisions all center around mackerel..."

Then a chuckle racked Makoto's shoulder as he accepted defeat to Nagisa, "I lost to mackerel."

"I think you guys are missing the point! We should ask the only girl in this group! Gome-chan! Who would you pick as the best boyfriend?!" Nagisa pointed directly at the squid-loving first year in their group.  
"E-Eh?!" Kagome paused in eating her meal as she was pointed out, '_I was hoping to not be part of this conversation!_!' she thought in a panic despite thoroughly enjoying the conversation so far from her seat.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten," Rei commented as he adjusted his red framed glasses.

Kagome took this chance to change the topic, pulling crocodile tears into her eyes,"You forgot I was a girl?"

"W-what? No I didn't Gome-chan! I was just-"

The butterfly swimmer was interrupted as Nagisa scooted behind Kagome to trap her in his embrace.

"No one can forget you're a girl Gome-chan, you're too pretty! And you have big boobs!"

"Nagisa!" Makoto and Rei shouted in shock at his direct comment, their faces reddening as they looked down at her chest in reflex.

Kagome's eye twitched, wondering if this change in conversation had gone downhill but wasn't sure if she could express her anger on the seemingly innocent first year.

"A-ah, thank you Nagisa-chan..."

"No problemo Gome-chan!"

"You should refrain from drinking soy milk, any more growth and they'll start affecting your swimming time," Haru commented offhandedly as he ate his fried mackerel and rice.

Silence overtook the group as they stared at one another and at Haruka, unsure of how to continue.

"...in other words, he's saying they're perfect! Does this mean you would pick Kagome as your boyfriend if you were a girl Haru-chan?!" Nagisa continued as he continued to hug the beyond flustered girl.

Haruka paused, letting the piece of rice he had picked up fall back into his lunchbox as he stared at Kagome with an intense look.

Kagome felt she was under a microscope as he seemed to analyze her on whether or not she would be a good boyfriend...girlfriend?

"...Ah," He replied simply before continuing to eat.

"That means yes! I would pick you too Gome-chan! Be my boyfriend!"

"Kagome-chan has excellent cooking skills, athletic, and above-average grades. She is also kind and caring, she is likely to treat her partner with respect and give them the appropriate amount of attention," Rei calculated as he took a bite from his bentou, nodding at his own logic, "I pick Kagome-chan too."

"Hmmmm, I think you'd be a great boyfrien-ah-I mean girlfriend, Gome-chan," Makoto complimented with a slight blush.

"Still undecisive," Haruka directed at Makoto on his lack of choice.

"It's not being undecisive, I'm just saying everyone would be a great partner!" Makoto argued losing his former embarrassment.

"Does Mako-chan want a harem?"

"N-Nagisa! I didn't say that!"

"Well you're not picking anyone, and you said you wanted everyone! I want everyone too!"

"Too hectic."

"Ahh Haru-chan~ think about it, more people to make you mackerel!"

"..."

"EHH?!"

Kagome wasn't sure what was happening anymore.


	5. Swimming With Dolphins

Thank you for the reviews! I'll keep on chucking!

**Swimming With Dolphins**

Kagome broke the surface of the water, immediately falling into heavy panting in order to alleviate the burning in her legs and arms.

Glancing to the sight Kagome caught sight of Makoto and Nagisa attempting to help Rei to swim. A giggle left her before she could help herself, for a guy who seemed to pick up the technicalities of everything, the actual mechanics of swimming escaped him so well. Looking around she spotted Ama-chan-sensei lounging on the pool chair chatting with Gou but could not seem to spot Haruka.

Shrugging slightly Kagome turned around to return swimming, this time she stayed above water adopting the frontcrawl. Taking a breath she let her face drop into the water in order to allow her arms to move more smoothly. The sight that greeted her however startled the life out of her causing her to scream and flap around like a fish out of water. The freight caused her to inadvertently swallow large amounts of chlorine water.

A pair of arms came around her waist and pulling her to the surface, saving her from drowning. She was pulled to a firm chest as they reached the surface, a hand pat her back as she coughed into her hands.

"A-ah?! Gome-chan?!/Kagome-san!/Gome-chan!"

Concerned and confused eyes watched as Haru held Kagome above the water. However laughter erupted as Kagome reached to slap Haruka on the shoulder and attempt to drown him once she got a hold of her breath.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Kagome cried out as she stared flabbergasted into Haru's cerulean eyes.

When she had pushed her head underwater she caught sight of Haruka swimming underwater directly beneath her, his face parallel to hers.

The jerk had snuck up beneath her.

His eyes seemed to gleam in amusement

A face full of water later, Haru was left watching as Kagome floundered away from him back towards the edge of the pool towards their chortling friends.


	6. A Miko's Guide to Feeding Penguins

**A Miko's Guide to Feeding Penguins**

"Waaa, Kagome these look really delicious!" Nagisa cried out as Kagome pulled out several deserts to celebrate the official opening of the Iwatobi's High School Swimming Club pool.

"Did you really make these Kagome-chan?" Gou asked excitedly as she admired the cute pastries that sat on the small table.

Kagome giggled sheepishly as she laid out the plastic utensils, "Yup! I had a little help from a couple (a lot) of guides, but I was happy how they came out and this was a great opportunity to share them!"

Ama-chan-sensei took a delicate bite from the delicately decorated strawberry cupcake, "MMh! They really are delicious Kagome-chan~"

"Thank you for the delicious food!" The club said as they reached for the treats.

"You're very welcome! Thank you for letting me join the club!"

The self-proclaimed pasty chef suddenly remembered a thought as she spotted Nagisa favoring a piece of chocolate bread.

"Nagisa-kun! I made something for you! I know you told me you liked chocolate once, so I made this. My ultimate-mega-chocolate-surprise-cake!" Kagome held up her masterpiece, a palm-sized cake chocolate cake, decorated with chocolate frosting with chocolate shavings sprinkled on top.

"Ahhh! Gome-chan you're the best!"

Nagisa leaped forward to catch the startled first-year in a hug.

"N-ne Nagisa-kun not so hard!"

"That's not what you said last night!"

"**WHAT!?**"

"He-he just kidding!"

"That wasn't very funny!" Makoto gasped as Nagisa leaned in to kiss the girl's cheek.

Haruka watched on with his signature stoic stare, he himself favoring a cookie, "Sexual harrassment."


	7. Shark Tales of Bites and Kisses

**Thank you lovely readers for the favorites, follows, and lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Shark Tales of Bites and Kisses**

"It's your turn Gome-chan~~" Nagisa sang after Haru's rather strange confession of his first encounter with love, which only proved to further strengthen his weird affinity for water.

"Wait, why does Kagome-chan and Haruka-sempai share a side on a cube. She could have taken one of my spots!" Rei protested as he noted the crammed letters on the face of the cardboard box.

"Now now Rei-chan, can't you see they're like starcrossed twins! Therefore they share a cube!"

"That doesn't...make any sense Nagisa-kun," Kagome replied as she watched the enthusiastic remain unmoved by her comment.

Sitting around the makeshift fire lantern were the swimmers of the Iwatobi High School Swim Club, all of which aside from the be-speckled first year, were drying off in their sleeping attire. Prior to their residence in one of the three abandoned islands, Rei had taken a midnight practice in the waters which quickly turned disastrous calling for an emergency rescue from the swimmers. However the gods were not in their favor for they were carried away from the main shores where they took refuge in the center most island which faced their camp. Thankfully, all swimmers were accounted for and unharmed.

Now after a rather haunting tour of the resting house and a strange midnight meal of canned mackerel and pineapples, they settled around to play a game to pass the time. A box was found and names were placed on all sides of the box. The rules were simple, whose ever name was facing up, they were to answer the question asked of them or required to entertain the group otherwise.

"So, what's my question?"

"Hmmmmm, we can't make it the same as Haru-chan's. How about...who was your first kiss?!"

"Nagisa! That's not something you ask!" Makoto trailed off as his cheeks flushed at his teammates forwardness. Had it been another teammate, he was sure he wouldn't be as defensive but to ask Kagome such a forward question seemed more intrusive. And yet it peaked his curiosity.

"Have you even had your first kiss yet, Kagome-chan?" Rei asked as he moved closer to their makeshift fire.

"Eto..." Kagome immediately looked towards the roof.

"EH she's turning red! She has!" Nagisa pointed blatantly at the crawling redness that went down her neck, "tell us tell us! Do we know who it is?!"

"...yes."

"Who?" Rei and Nagisa synched unknowingly as they leaned forward, straining to hear her response. Following them, Haruka and Makoto leaned slightly forward as well, rather eager to hear her response. A sense of disappointment filled all the boys, the feeling surprising some in their response to the news.

"Rin," Kagome murmured, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"RIN?!"

* * *

_"Carrots...carrots..." Kagome listed from under her breath as she looked for the elusive vegetable in the small market. She had run in to the store for another purpose but decided it was a great time to gather more supplies._

_As she walked down the aisles, her eyes followed all the displayed products forgoing the act of looking before walking. That is until she crashed into a wall._

_"Oof!" Thankfully Kagome bounced off, taking one step back to balance herself out. Noticing that the wall she had walked into wasn't actually a wall, evidenced by the sandal'd feet in front her. She looked up to meet magenta irises just as they turned towards her._

_"I'm..." Words failed her as the two shoppers recognized each other, and unfortunately for them their first meeting wasn't exactly a positive memory. Kagome wasn't sure how to approach him, she had seen his rather hostile and flippant attitude towards her teammates._

_"Sorry," She blurted as he continued to stare at her, his eyes narrowing the longer they stared at her._

_"...What are you doing here," He demanded as he spotted the swim suit strap peeking from her white sundress. If she was here, there was a high chance that his former swim team and Haru were here as well. Though he had to admit from their group, if he had to run into them, he would have picked her. She wasn't as loud or overbearing as the others and was pleasing to look at. The white sundress almost seemed to glow in contrast to her lightly tanned skin, he could also see the slight tan lines from her swim suit, he withheld the smirk that threatened to appear.  
_

_"We're here for swimming camp," Kagome replied easily with a smile, finding no reason to lie, "I'm just picking up some things for dinner."_

_She watched as the Australian swimmer quirked an eyebrow in inquiry, "Where? We have the pool and facilities rented out all day."_

_A giggle escaped her, seeing Rin confused was actually a quite adorable expression on his usually disgruntled face._

_"We're on a Swimming Camp From Hell," She emphasized, wiggling her fingers, "We're swimming between the islands off shore in the ocean."_

_"Ocean?" An old memory flashed through his mind, "Is...Makoto okay with that?"_

_"Mako-kun?" She tiled her head in confusion._

_"Ahh...nothing."_

_By then the two were face to face with her back to the island display of vegetables._

_"Matsuoka-sempai!" A voice rang from behind the boy._

_"Well-" Rin was cut off as, what felt like a body, slammed into his back propelling him forward. Immediately he braced himself on either side of the startled girl on the railing of the island. Had the figure that slammed into him been taller, that alone would have spared the two from an embarrassing moment. Unfortunately the smaller figure tumbled down at Rin's feet, trapping them just as Rin tried to step forward to brace himself with his legs as well. The lack of support caused him to fall forward, a small distance before his arm saved him but enough to cross the entire space between himself and Kagome._

_How the stars seemed to align that his face just happened to descend upon hers at the perfect angle._

* * *

"You mean to tell me this happened today?!"

A visible twitch disturbed Haruka's normally calm expression whereas the others weren't as controlled in sharing their disbelief and...annoyance.

"E-yeah, it was when I ran to get the spices for dinner."

A single thought ran through all of their heads.

Kagome would never run chores on her own for the rest of the trip. And she would no longer have anymore 'accidental kisses' with Rin. Or anyone else in that matter.

And as usual, the tense environment was dispersed by one starry-eyed individual.

"It's okay Kagome! It was an accident! Shark bites don't count as a kiss!" Nagisa proclaimed as he jumped to hug their only confused and flustered female swimmer, "I bet the next one will be even better!"

"NAGISA!"


	8. A Dolphin's Miko, Not For Display

**A Dolphin's Miko, Not For Display**

"Please join the new Iwatobi High School Swim Club!" Kagome advertised towards two of her fellow second-years, "With admission you will get a year's supply of these limited edition Iwatobi-chan figurines!"

"Uhh, I don't really know how to swim Higurashi-san," Shinji, the shorter of the two boys stuttered as he gazed into the pretty swimmer's eyes. This was his first time speaking to her and of all the things they could talk about, he didn't want to outright reject her.

"It's okay! All of us can teach you, we'll have anyone up and swimming in no time," Kagome offered though she already felt they were going to refuse despite her efforts.

"Will you be in a swimsuit Kagome-san?" Akito asked, his eyes widening in revelation.

"Of course! That will probably be our only requirement," Completely missing the intent behind his question, "Unless you'd like to start now and don't have a swimsuit, I could probably pick up a spare from the other guys..."

Their responses, swayed by the idea of seeing their beautiful classmate in such an attire, sat on the tip of their tongues as they watch her think about the uniform code. Her bag of fliers and bag straps pressed against her chest tightly, further enhancing her assets. Blood threatened to spill from their noses.

"I-I-"

Kagome merely blinked, left befuddled as the blood and life abruptly seemed to drain from the two boy's faces as they stared at her.

"Eto, are you guys alright?" Kagome worried, tilting her head to the side.

"W-W-W-WE CAN'T JOIN! I'M SORRY KAGOME-SAN/HIGURASHI-SAN!" Akito and Shinji shouted, leaving behind the female swimmer in their dust.

"...mouu, I thought I had them for a second..." Kagome grumbled in defeat.

A sigh left her as she pressed the Iwatobi-chan bag strap against her cheek in comfort.

"Kagome, don't worry about recruiting."

Kagome turned to take in the sight of Haru's slightly hunched shoulders and sharp eyes, a dark aura almost seemed to cloak him. She could practically see the ominous clouds and wicked lighting rolling in the back ground.

"Haru-kun? How long have you been there?"

"..."

"Ah~ Okay, are you sure? I can definitely keep trying!"

Her eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip jutted out in determination, however rather than swaying her companion it only served to further strengthen his resolve.

Murderous intent had left his shoulders the moment he had met her eyes but his shoulders remained tense. He didn't want people who didn't appreciate swimming, much less in the water, swimming in their pool or in their club at all. He especially did not want them joining to oogle and try to coerce his long time neighbor and girlfriend.

'This club...is taking too much effort,' Haru sighed inwardly as he took the bag of flyers from her, guiding her towards the pool side lockers.

"What about our fifth member, Haru-kun?"

"...I'll figure it out."

He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to achieve such a feat therefore leaving him to question himself as to why he said what he just said.

"Really?! This is going to be great! If anyone can do it, I know you can. I really can't wait to start swimming~"

She latched onto Haru's arm, showering him with eyes filled with adoration though her tone held a hint of teasing. She knew of his remarkable social and communication skills. The days have been more challenging since he had begun dating Kagome. He had to admit though, the strain of everyday monotony and being away from the water definitely lessened around her.

_Maybe it would be worth to put in a little more effort._

A twitch of his mouth gave away his amusement before he turned away bashfully.

A giggle filled his ears but it was the sudden pressure of her lips against his cheek that finally eased the last of the tension from his shoulders.

"Come on, let's see if Mako-kun or Nagisa-kun had more luck than we did."

_Maybe._


	9. Miko's Guide to Grooming the Penguin

Thank you my lovelies for the support, follows, favorites, and reviews! 3

[Episode 9]

* * *

**Miko's Guide to Grooming the Penguin**

"Why can't we turn on the AC?!" Nagisa complained, leaning farther away from the hot pot brewing on the table. The heat from the sun alone caused them to sweat up a storm, but now their coach wanted to eat a hot pot in this heat? It didn't make any sense!

The Iwatobi Swim Club settled into Coach Sasabe's small living room, as was part of their "training" regime. When in reality, a day off after a long practice was what they all needed. That, and delicious food.

"Gome-channn~," Nagisa called out leaning on the raven-haired girl, "It's too hoooott, help me~ I'm melting!"

Kagome giggled at his antics and despite feeling the intense heat as well, was quite happy to be with the club like this. Sweat began building up on the back of her neck, the fan behind them doing little to cool down the area. Her hair had been piled on top of her head in a secure yet sloppy bun keeping the hair from sticking to her skin.

"Oh! I know," Kagome reached behind her, digging her hand into her large tote bag. Pushing aside a couple items she pulled out a circular elastic band. Without warning, she pushed Nagisa's face away from her shoulder, eliciting a groan from the boy. Turning in her seat towards the blonde, she combed the pieces of hair that fell in front of Nagisa's face, gently straightening out any curls. Surprisingly, the boy did not have any tangles in his curly hair and was a silky texture.

'_Ehhh, I'm kind of jealous,' _Kagome thought, well aware the boys were watching what she was doing.

"There you go!" Tying off the elastic band with a final twist, she presented her masterpiece with flourish.

Atop Nagisa's head was a small ponytail consisting of the boy's long bangs.

A quiet silence fell as the other occupants stared at Kagome's work with a critical eye.

"Aha, you look so cute Nagisa-san!" Gou gushed with a giggle as she continued passing out the iced tea. Makoto chuckled into his hand, accepting the cup of tea graciously. The others didn't comment, rather expressed varying degrees of amusement at the sight.

"Ohhh I look like a feudal lord!" Nagisa declared as he admired the reflection of his spoon.

"The comparison is uncanny," Rei mused, pushing up his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a small laugh.

"Thank you Gome-chan!"

He hugged the laughing girl, rubbing his cheek against hers lovingly.

Suddenly a wicked look crossed his face.

"MwwuuuAH!" Nagisa smacked a loud kiss onto her pink cheek, effectively surprising the girl.

This Penguin was after all, quite affectionate with his Miko.


	10. The Miko, Look But Don't Touch

Hey guys I decided to start up a **tumblr**! I'll be posting my ideas and arts up there. The art will be on Kagome and the guys I can see loving her~~

Join me at 09122013. tumblr. com (please remove the spaces)

I'll try to make it as interesting as possible.

* * *

**The Miko, Look But Don't Touch**

"Haru-chan, tell us the difference!" Nagisa asked rather desperately as Haru stepped out of the dressing room displaying yet another familiar-styled swim suit. The only difference between the suits seemed to be the purple stripes, however even that seemed like a stretch.

"This one...fits better," Haru answered simply, inwardly smiling at the frustration displayed on Nagisa and Makoto's faces.

"Tada!" With a burst of excitement Kagome shoved the curtains aside, posing energetically at the boys. She could almost hear the crickets as all four boys eyed her suit.

"Don't you like it? It feels wonderful~" She coo'd, giving a twirl.  
"Uhhh, Kagome-chan..." Makoto edged, preferring not to offend the girl,"didn't you just wear that one before?"

"Yeah Gome-chan! It looks the same! You should have tried the one I picked for you next~~~" Nagisa complained, spotting his choice hanging on the wall of her dressing room.  
"Actually, by the way it fits her curves, this one is a different size than the other," Rei pointed out, a bit of pink powdering his cheeks.

"Uwa! You're really observant Rei-kun!" the miko praised before twirling once more, tugging at the spandex, "This one fits better."

Makoto spluttered as he spotted Kagome's hand slipping under the edge of the swim suit lining her right buttocks. He almost felt faint as she pulled slightly before letting go, the sound of the fabric snapping on her skin literally echoed in his ears.

"Hmmmm," Nagisa leaned forward, his hand propped up against his chin, "I don't really see it."

However before he could get any closer, he was pulled back abruptly by two sets of hands. Makoto and surprisingly, Haruka.

"Of course, _you_ don't see it. You just have to trust me, cause I feel it!"

"I told you so," Haru added in offhandedly.

"No you didn't!" Makoto retaliated.

"You can see it, look," Rei reached out a hand with intent to point out the seams that lined her sides

"Ehehe- that tickles Rei-kun!"

"The seams on her-gah! Haruka-san?!"

Rei almost felt as though his life were in danger as the older student stared at him with dark eyes, his hand wrapped tightly around Rei's finger.

"O-of course yours looks different to." He stuttered out.

"...Hm," Haru let go of Rei's finger while looking at Makoto pointedly, "see."

"No. I **don't** see. Haru."


	11. Dolphin and Shark Treading Miko Waters

**Don't Rile Up a Miko, The Dolphin And Shark Caution**

"Stop pulling, Rin, you're going to bruise her," Haru voiced, an aggressive streak highlighting his usually complacent tone.

In response, the crimson-haired boy pulled the raven haired girl closer to him, glaring at the other boy in response.

"Really Haru-_chan,_cause from here it looks like _you're _the one pulling her too hard!" Rin bordered yelling as Haru continued to stare at him.

"You guys, really?" The only female of the trio stepped away from the two and placed her hands on her rounded hips. Her blue gaze trapped the two high school boys, "Today is supposed to be a relaxing day! You guys promised me this!"

The two had the decency to look chided. Well, in their own ways. Haru looked away from a brief moment before turning back quickly to stare at her. Rin gave his equivalent of a pout, though to those around him it looked like a painedl grimace with a hint of blood lust. It was quite daunting. But not to her.

"Haru! Stop goading Rin! You and I know how easily riled he gets!"

"Hey! I resent that!" Rin exploded before sufficiently muting as he caught himself, a smug look was sent his way by the raven-haired boy.

"Che-"

"Calm down Rin," Kagome soothed with a smile before glaring at him, "And stop being so sensitive! You're so quick to overreact around Haru and me! It's unfair to Haru!"

Rin blushed, settling to look away as he crossed his arms. Normally he would continue the argument, he was not fond of losing an argument so easily.

'But...' he reasoned as he spotted her now crossed arms. With the push of her arms, her breasts lifted to strain upwards against the fabric of her moderately-dipped dress. Without straining, he could see the lining and color of her bikini top.

With a quick glance, his childhood friend also seemed to catch the flash of color.

Bastard.

The sudden increase in intensity in her glare reminded him of the present topic.

For the sake of his, Haru's, their constitution, he decided not to rile her up anymore.

"I...fine."

"I'm sorry too, Kagome."

The stress eased from her shoulders as a relaxed expression filled her face, setting a happier atmosphere around the three.

"Thank you..and sorry about bursting like that, hehe."

"It's okay, let's just go Kagome, we can go swimming in the ocean," Haru pointed out as he reached out to grab her hand as he passed her, his lips twitched as her small fingers curled around his longer ones.

"Sure...Rin-chan can use the water to cool down!" She jested with a giggle, a jump in her step as she evaded Rin's grabbing hands.

"Grrr! Kagome!"

"Come on!" Kagome captured Rin's open hand and ran ahead, pulling the two boys behind her.

* * *

Nagisa stood at the distance as his eyes trailed after the jogging trio, a melon popsicle in his hand. Rei stood beside him, also observing their friends with his own frozen treat in his hands. The two hadn't planned on spotting their teammates, they were out on a quick break from studying and happen to catch the sound of Rin shrieking like a banshee.

"They were totally staring at Kagome's boobies!" The blond accused.

Pieces of chocolate flew from the butterfly swimmer's mouth.

"W-what?! No they weren't! Haruka-sempai would never do that!" Rei tried to reason as a light blush powdered his cheeks.

"Nope! I saw it! Haru-chan too! They were staring at them, you could see her bra! Or swimsuit, probably swimsuit. It's probably blue, she always wearings blue on Tue-"

"N-Nagisa-san! You shouldn't talk to Kagome-chan like that!"

"What? Don't tell me you didn't notice?"

"W-WHY WOULD I NOTICE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!"


	12. Night Before The Medley

For the purpose of this story, I'm making the team relays 5 person events. The front crawl starts, backstroke, breast, butterfly, then freestyle. The first person would have to dive down as they return to the start area, allowing the backstroke swimmer to dive backwards and over the first swimmer.

* * *

**Night Before the Medley**

Kagome was _not_ impressed.

With a harsh glare towards the celebrating red head, she turned and set off after Haru, ignoring the concerned calls from her teammates. Unlike her teammates, she had not chosen to compete in the individuals trials. Instead she had stated the only way she would compete would be if they entered the team events. Unfortunately they had not decided to participate in the group relay.

And though losing the events did not damper their fighting spirit, Rin practically spitting in Haru's face and watching Haru take off broken seemed to be the last straw on the camel's back.

* * *

Haru stepped out of the locker room, absentmindedly rubbing the damp towel against his hair. His thoughts were frantic, grasping at straws, attempting to fill the void that now resided on his mind and heart.

A flash of yellow forced him to stall and look up.

Standing in front of him, dressed in their tacky yellow Iwatobi-chan shirt and blue/white school jersey was his only female teammate.

Blue eyes regarded one another.

And without a word, they left together.

* * *

_Please leave your name and a message after the tone._

"Haru-chan? Where are you right now? Is Gome-chan with you?" '_Nagisa-chan'_

"Please hurry home, we're all worried!" '_Rei-kun_'

"I'm sorry, Haruka-sempai! Kagome-chan! I signed up for the medley relay!" '_Oh, Gou-chan'_

"Yeah, so let's swim together tomorrow, Haru-chan! Gome-chan!-"

"I'll be fine! I'll have the theory memorized by tomorrow!-"

"Rei-chan! That's a sure sign tha you'll fail!"

"I just have to memorize the theory for how not to fail, also!"

_Your message has ended._

* * *

__Haru swam through the water slowly, his arms moving languidly to propel him across the water on his back. He lost himself in the water, stroking without a drive, randomly changing direction to prevent any collisions with the edges of the school pool. Eventually he lost the will to move his arms, allowing himself to float aimlessly. He wasn't sure how long he remained lost in his thoughts before he felt fingers ghosting across his arms.

Blinking away the lonelier thoughts, Haru looked to the side and spotted his companion floating beside him. He must have floated near her. Staring at her serene face he finally felt the strain on his shoulders relax. He followed her eyes to the night sky and joined her stargazing, his hand absently reaching out to grasp hers.

Her fingers curled around his.

* * *

"Haru usually doesn't carry his phone around with him," Makoto informed the confused trio with a small smile.

A collective sigh of defeat.

"Oh! Kagome-chan! Wait! Does anyone have her phone number?"

"Eh?! I don't!"

"I don't either."

"Kagome-chan doesn't have a phone," Makoto once again informed.

"EH?!"  
"THOSE TWO ARE HOPELESS"

* * *

It was late into the night before the two decided to head back.

The summer evening heat warmed them instantly as they walked in comfortable silence. Haru held onto Kagome's hand, their touch never breaking as they made their trek back to his house.

The cicadas were a welcome sound, a lullaby for an already dozing Kagome. An occasional yawn broke the silence.

As they returned to the familiar sight of Haru's house, the light filtering through the screen door had them pausing in their step. For one, Haru held the only keys to the house and it was less than likely that his parents were back. That meant-

"Is that-?" Kagome whispered, her head first peeking in as Haru opened the door.

"Makoto?" Haru finished, spotting the slumbering boy on step.

A familiar object grasped firmly in Makoto's hands drew Haru's attention.

Kagome watched quietly as Haru reached down with his free hand to take the blue cellphone from Makoto. On her toes, she could see Haru accessing his voicemail.

He lifted the small device between the two, he felt Kagome press against him, leaning closer to hear the message.

Frantic voices filled the air between them.

One by one, the voices worked to pull a scattered message.

And with each clipped message, Haru's eyes widened, Kagome's eyes teared, and their hands tightened around one another.

_These guys...my teammates..._

Sniffling, struggling to pull back her tears, Kagome kneeled before the brunette, releasing Haru's hands in order to place both of hers on Makoto's shoulders.

"Makoto," She tried to call, the tears breaking her attempt as she gently tried to shake him awake.

"Makoto," Haru called for her, kneeling as well.

And seemingly agonizingly slowly, he woke.

"Haru? Ka-gome?" Makoto rubbed the sleep from his eyes, slowly taking in the sight of Haru and...a crying Kagome. Suddenly all traces of sleep left him as he instinctively cupped one of her damp cheeks, rubbing his thumb against her skin, willing the tears away.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay? Why are you crying," He worried as she fell forward to embrace him.

"Haru, did something happen?"

Haru watched them, the faintest of smiles forming on his face.

"We have a relay to swim, right?"

"!" Makoto gasped in surprise, his hold tightening around the bundle in his arms.

* * *

"Uwuooo Gome-chan you cried for us?!~~" Nagisa hugged the blushing girl tightly, rubbing his cheek against her lovingly, "But you and Haru-chan really had us worried!"

"A-Ah sorry about that...b-but don't go around telling people I cried!"

"Ehhh why not?! But it's so cute!"

"No! No it's not! Makoto-chan! Why did you tell him!"

"Sorry Gome-chan," He did not look sorry at all, that smile of his.

"Eehehe It is really cute Kagome-chan!"

"Not you too Kou-chan!"

"You should not be ashamed Kagome-san, I am deeply touched that you were moved by our message! And as I promised, I studied very hard on medley racing!"

"Neehhhhhh Rei-kuuunn."

"Haru-chan! Help me!"

"Don't add -chan to my name."

"HARU!"


	13. To Catch A Butterfly

Happy Late Halloweenie guys!

Thanks a lot for the support, reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm so glad these are still getting positive feedback hehe.

I am extremely thankful for all the tips and pointers, I'm kind of a terrible proof-reader. SO I really thank you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

"You're doing it wrong Kagome-san."

"What? No I'm not- you're the one that's doing it wrong!" Kagome accused, her pointing finger jabbing into the flesh of Rei's cheek.

"This is maths, there is only one way to solve this problem. You're not-" The bespeckled swimmer spoke around the finger, let out a frustrated groan as he took the paper sitting in front of his classmate, "You're not even following the formula!"

Flinching slightly, she turned away sheepishly, opting to pout.

"It's not my fault the formula doesn't work for this problem!"

"Kagome-san! The directions say to use the formula to solve this problem!"

"The book is wrong!"

"You weren't taking notes again, were you," he pushed the glasses up to the bridge of his nose, maybe tutoring Kagome wasn't the best idea. Continuous, unhealthy escalations in his blood pressure could lead to future problems, and white hairs.

The two sat in silence, one observing the other. This was the first of their tutoring sessions together, and on a coin toss they decided to work that day at Rei's apartment. Together they sat on the floor of his room, working on the small table in the middle of the room.

Kagome watched as Rei began erasing away at her pencil markings gently and diligently. Knowing she was giving a particularly hard time to Rei, she felt guilty.

Hands fell on his own, stopping him from erasing the last of Kagome's error.

"I'm sorry Rei-kun."

The sad smile she wore eased the tension in his shoulders.

"It's okay Kagome-san. I'll make sure you finish your homework and understand this theory for the test," He vowed, giving her hand a firm pat. a slight blush making its way up his neck.

Taking her hand back, Kagome pushed gently on his shoulder with a brighter smile, earning a small shove in retaliation from the boy.

"...so, can I copy your homework?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Oh, come on!"


	14. Miko's Guide to Wrangling Sharks

Hello my wonderful readers! I posted up some** Free!xKagome fanart! **

( 09122013. tumblr post/66266854876/free-xinuyashaharukag-makotokag-f or-swimming-to) (remove the spaces)

Thought I'd share~~~ I'll post up some more stories soon!

* * *

Kagome squirmed in her seat uncomfortably. The intense burning on the side of her face continued, unrelenting even as the teacher glanced across the classroom as she lectured on.

'_This is getting ridiculous...'_ the Priestess grumbled, scribbling down a note into her rather bare notebook, '_It's not like I slept in the same bed as Haru-chan!'_

And much to her chagrin, a headache began forming in the front of her mind. All of this trouble due to the fact that she had decided to sleep over at Haruka Nanase's house after spending a day catching up with the quiet prodigy. For goodness sake, Haruka was one of her childhood best friends! And it wasn't like **he** was her boyfriend, didn't even have the nerve to ask her out on a proper date.

Kagome dropped her pen on her desk, opting to rub her forehead in attempt to ease the throbbing pains. It didn't help, however she did feel the heat on her face lessen to an extent. Choosing to see the sudden disinterest, Kagome looked over to her right at her desk mate.

Rather than glaring at her with the intensity of a hundred ravenous sharks, Rin Matsuoka stared at his interest with a worried look, unknowingly giving off a slightly hostile signal. Thankfully, Kagome had gotten used to his strange emotions and understood the intention behind his stare. The female desk mate gave her male counterpart a small smile before turning back to look at the teacher. She was no longer rubbing her forehead.

Kagome couldn't wait till class was over. She just wanted to go to her dorm room and collapse in bed.

"Hey," A whisper came with a nudge to her elbow.

Kagome's eye twitched. Did this boy have no shame?! They were supposed to be learning right now. She remained silent however nodded that she was listening. She could feel the slight ire from her lack of vocal response and grinned the slightest.

"So about yesterday.."

Before he could continue, Kagome shot him a look of impatience. The cue however flew over his head as his eyes darted north, his face turning an odd shade of red.

"Yesterday...I'm sorry about yelling," He started once again.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder how the teacher hadn't caught him yet.

"It's because...," the look of distress on his face was too cute to contemplate, "Because I mnnhiehrinnmn ht."

The last part was too quiet for her to hear.

"What?" She whispered.

Rin let out a frustrated breath, earning himself a stern glance from the teacher.

Ha!

"I wanted to...ask you out."

"...WHAT?!"

"Higurashi-san! What is the meaning of this?!"

"I-I" Now, Kagome's embarrassment deepened, her face and shoulders turning a lovely red, "N-nothing, I'm really sorry!"

She took a bow, refusing to look at the instigator. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"..Alright, but next time I won't tolerate such a outburst in my class young lady. Please sit down."

"Thank you sensei."

Kagome proceeded to stare at the board for the rest of the class. Rin kept to himself.

* * *

At the end of class, before she could close her notebook, Rin was swinging his bag over his shoulder, ready to run out of class.

"W-wait Rin-kun!" Kagome frantically reached for his arm.

He paused in his step, but did not turn to look at her.

She bit her lip, moving to stand directly in front of the magenta-haired boy. His eyes nearly had her flinching back.

'You can do this Kagome, you've waited for this day!'

"If you're free, do you...do you want to go out for dinner today?" She asked meekly, her voice and resolve weakening with each passing word.

"...I can't,"

Her face dropped quickly, the shock keeping her from maintaining her composure.

"N-No that's not what I meant!" Rin shouted, grabbing the girl's shoulders in emphasis, "I meant that I have swim practice today! Geez, I didn't, fuck. I meant, **YES, **but is after class alright? If not, I can ditch practice today. We don't have a meet coming up soo-"

His rant was cut short by a single digit pressed against his lips.

Her smile was well worth the stutter.

"I'll be waiting."


End file.
